Payback's a Witch
by The-Caring-Misanthrope
Summary: Ludwig was forced by Alfred and Feli to watch a crappy American 'horror' movie. Now it's his turn for payback.


This is a story my mom wanted me to write. I hope you like it Mum!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia nor any of the moives mentioned. I haven't watched the German movies either. Everything I know about them comes from my two minute search on google. Enjoy!

* * *

A blond German sat at home on his favorite leather love seat, watching some shitty American movie. Alfred hag bragged for months about how a famous

director by the name of Time Burton was about to release a new movie. When the movie finally came out, Ludwig was the first to know. The American had given

him a 'legally' pirated copy of the movie to watch. He had even gone as far as to bring Feliciano over to watch it with him.

So here he sat, one arm on the arm rest, holding a beer, and the other wrapped around his shaking boyfriend. He sighed as he leaned his head back, closing

his eyes tightly to try to block out the shit that was playing on his TV.

He tightened the his grip around Feli's waist as he felt him shift closer, trying to hide from what he called 'The scariest movie on Earth!'. Ludwig could not

understand. He just couldn't! How on Earth was this movie scary!? It was named Frankenweenie for Gott's sake! Even for an American scary movie, this was

just utter shit.

As if to make matters worse for the blond, the movie had just started. They were nowhere near the middle, let alone the end! He took a swig of his beer and

prayed that he would pass out soon, which was a very unlikely scenario. He couldn't leave Feli alone if he was scared, no matter how stupid the movie was.

"Feli, are you sure you just don't want to turn the movie off?" Ludwig questioned, praying for a yes.

"No! Luddy, we have to finish it! We promised Al we would watch it!"

The German growled and shook his head. This movie was beyond stupid! His country's horror movies were so much better! His movies were actually scary. They

were disturbing even! Like Funny Games, or even Grimm Love?! Now those were good horror movies. Even with all the time he had spent on the battle field, he

was still able to get chills from those movies.

He was briefly pulled away from his thoughts by a slight whimper from Feli. He rubbed at the young man's side as he was suddenly hit with an idea. A plan of

revenge began to form in his brain. He would kill two birds with one stone if he showed _that_ movie. He would show Alfred what a real horror film was _and_ show

Feli what it meant to be truly afraid.

* * *

Ludwig was just finishing setting up for his little 'get together' when he heard his doorbell ring. He sat his freshly made gingerbread cookies on the coffee table

that stood beside his love seat. He began to arrange the cookies so they were all overlapping at certain parts as he called out to his guest.

"Come in! The door is open!"

Not a moment later he heard Alfred's booming laugh fill his house, along with Feli's cries of 'Luddy!'. It was but a few seconds when they walked into the living

room. Alfred immediately sat in the arm chair beside the window and stretched himself out. Feli smiled brightly as he took his normal seat beside Ludwig on the

love seat.

"Aw sweet man! You even cooked for the hero! Haha, what's up with the weird way you placed'em?! They look like they're all attached to each other's asses!"

The American shouted as he grabbed a few, breaking off one's head so he didn't take the whole tray.

"Oh nothing, just a bit of décor to fit with the movie." The German smirked as he hit the play button on the dvd player. He sat down beside Feli and waited for

the movie to start.

There were no previews. The movie opened to its title screen and the title of the movie caused a slight panic to shoot through both Al and Feli's bodies. The

movie however will haunt them for the rest of their lives. The movie that Ludwig had picked out was one of his all-time favorites.

The Human Centipede.

* * *

Please review and such!


End file.
